Tadashi Karino
Tadashi is one of the S.A members and he is the son of the chairman. Tadashi holds 5th place in the S.A. He is the boyfriend of Akira Toudou. Appearance Tadashi has medium length wild dark brown hair, brown eyes, and darker skin tone. Usually he wears the standard S.A uniform, a white blazer with the S.A. logo near the pocket, pale blue shirt, black tie, and dark blue pants. During the warmer seasons, he, along with the other male S.A. members, wears a short sleeved white shirt with the S.A. logo on the sleeve and near the pocket, green striped tie, and green pants. Outside of the uniform, he dresses very sporty consisting of loose fitting shirts and jackets. About Tadashi Innocent and carefree, Tadashi Karino is ranked 5th in school. His mother, a fierce and intimidating woman, is the director of the school and the primary reason why he is in the SA; she told him he would be allowed to do whatever he wanted if he became a member of the SA, and stayed ranked 5th or above. He suffers from wanderlust and frequently likes to vanish on some journey and return later for special school events. He is also, for an unknown reason, terrified of bungee jumping, which his mother often uses to threaten him into doing something if he doesn't do what he is told to do. Personality Tadashi is smarter than he looks and acts, though is usually the character who is most often comically attacked (frequently by Akira and Kei) because of his careless comments or reckless behavior. He loves Akira, but often makes rude, weird, stupid or inappropriate comments that provoke her to beat him up. Tadashi also seems to enjoy playing with puppets, is fond of Akira's cooking, and appears to like provoking her. He sometimes finds it stressful when he insults Akira and she doesn't hit him or respond. Background Tadashi and Akira go way back. During Yahiro's 6th grade birthday party, both Tadashi and Akira left without anyone knowing to go and explore the city. While they're on top of the hill to see the view, Tadashi exclaims how beautiful "night" is. This causes Akira to notice she's never been outside at night or gone exploring either, so in return, she teaches Tadashi how to dance. This causes Akira and Tadashi to notice their feelings for one another, but, neither of them know that one loves the other, so over the years, barely did they know that they would be a couple in high school. During that time, Yahiro developed hatred against Tadashi for sneaking out of his party with Akira. Over the years, Yahiro had always been jealous of Tadashi. Relationships Akira Toudou Tadashi and Akira are very close childhood friends and it seems they have mutual feelings. He provokes Akira many times but is still very protective of her. They have a very deep relationship and their love seemed to grow from a memory in the past. When they were little, Tadashi sneaked out with Akira during Yahiro's birthday party, and for the first time, sees the outside world and the beautiful lights of the festival. They rode on his bike, just like they did in the present, and came to the spot where they could see the city. They danced like they did years back and this was the start when they became more than just friends. When Akira said she loved him, he told her not to go anywhere and stay with him. These two were the first couple in the S.A. Hikari Hanazono ' ' When Tadashi was still young, he accidentally hears his mother tell some friends that she will tell him to go to a marriage interview when he turns 16. If Tadashi attempts to resist her, she will force him to bungee jump, which is why he lied to his mother about having a girlfriend, in order to avoid attending the matchmaking. However, since he actually doesn't have one, he asks Hikari to fill in that role instead of Akira (because Akira wouldn't dare to agree). After that date, Kei takes Hikari away so he can he have his day with her. Tadashi remains close friends with Hikari after his date with her. Category:Characters Category:Special A Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters